prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Akagi Towa
is a young girl who appears to be a true princess. Originally, she used to be one of the antagonists in Go! Princess Pretty Cure known as . She was said to be the daughter of Dyspear and had the title "The Princess of Despair," but it was revealed that she was actually brainwashed and was not related to her at all. She later becomes . History Becoming Twilight As a child she was known as Princess Towa. She dreamed of being a Grand Princess. Though her brother Prince Kanata told her how only the Princess Pretty Cure could become Grand Princesses, that didn't stop her from trying. As a child, she would play the violin with her brother. One day, sensing her desire to become a Grand Princess, Dyspear appeared and told her that she could help her become one. Towa accepts her offer, not knowing that she was going to become a pawn in Dyspear's plan to conquer Hope Kingdom. Towa became brainwashed and assumed the name Twilight. Soon after, the citizens of Hope Kingdom fell into despair because of Towa going missing, making it easier to Dyspear to take over as she fed on that despair. Her Last Battle Against the Cures and Her Purification When the Cures, along with Kanata, arrived at Hope Kingdom, Twilight greeted them. Kanata recognized her as Towa and tried to talk to her, but she does not remember him and wants to destroy them. Using a Dark Princess Perfume, she becomes the Black Princess. She nearly defeats the Cures and Kanata, but Flora continued to fight back, still believing that the real her was deep inside. The Cures used Trinity Explosion in an attempt to purify her, and with the help of Kanata's violin playing reawakening her memories, Towa was freed from Dyspear's control. The Cures, along with a weakened Towa, then escaped Hope Kingdom, with Kanata staying behind to fend off an enraged Dyspear. Making Amends and Becoming Cure Scarlett Appearance As Twilight, she has silvery-white hair tied up like a bow with four long strands hanging from it with a black ribbon in the back and red eyes with red markings on the top of them. She also wears a black dress lined in red with ruffled sleeves and a short black, red and white skirt underneath with a gold butterfly-shaped buckle with pink and green gems on it in the front. She also wears red tights and black platform shoes with wings on them. She also wears a black choker with a small white collar, blue and black earrings and short black arm warmers. She sometimes wears a gold and red domino mask. When she was younger, she looked drastically different. She wore a pink dress and had short red hair (similar to Cure Mirage's hair style from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!) reaching her shoulders. She wore a white ribbon at the top and had lighter and softer red pinkish eyes. After being purified, she returned to her original appearance as Towa, the only difference being her hair being longer than when she was younger, passing her shoulders, and she is wearing the same outfit as she did when she was Twilight. Personality As Twilight, she seemed to take after her mother in terms of characteristics. She believed that dreams are pitiful illusions that people believe in. Twilight also saw the Pretty Cures as fake princesses. She was ruthless and vain, calling herself "beautiful, noble, and sublime." When she was a young girl, she looked up to her older brother, Kanata. She dreams of becoming a Grand Princess and tries her best despite the fact that only the Princess Pretty Cure could become ones. Relationships *'Prince Kanata' - Her real name is Towa and she is Kanata's younger sister. They used to be close, but Towa went missing one day, causing Kanata to fall into despair. When they finally reunite, Twilight no longer remembers him, much to his dismay. *[[Dyspear|'Dyspear']] - Dyspear kidnapped the young Towa and brainwashed her. She even turned Towa into her daughter. As Twilight, she shows great respect to Dyspear. In episode 21, it is revealed that she is in fact not Towa's mother. Cure Scarlett The Princess of Crimson Flames! Cure Scarlett! 真紅の炎のプリンセス！キュアスカーレット！ Shinku no honō no purinsesu! Kyua Sukāretto! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Towa. She controls the power of fire and transforms with the phrase, "Pretty Cure, Princess Engage!". Her main attack is Phoenix Flame, which she can only perform while in her Mode Elegant and has her Scarlett Violin. Attacks * is Cure Scarlett's main attack. To perform it, she needs the Scarlett Violin and the Phoenix Dress Up Key. Twilight Abilities She appears to have fire powers and possesses a black Dress-Up Key, which she inserts into one of the Three Musketeers' locks to increase the power of the Zetsuborgs they summon. In episode 18, Dyspear gives her a new Dress Up Key, which Twilight inserts into a staff and makes her more powerful. She could trap people in tablets with it and draws out their despair to give her even more power. However, the staff was destroyed thanks to Cure Flora's own new Dress Up Key. In episode 20, Dyspear gives her another Dress Up Key in which she can insert inside a Princess Perfume and transform into the Black Princess. Trivia *She is one of the only antagonists to have an item a Pretty Cure can also use. *She is the first Cure to have pointy elf-like ears. *Coincidentally, Twilight's voice actress also voiced Twilight Sparkle in the Japanese dub of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. **Twilight Sparkle is also known as "Princess Twilight" at the end of the third season, essentially giving the two characters the same name. **She appears to be similar to Princess Luna. *** Both are younger sisters to a ruler of a particular kingdom (Kanata for Towa, Celestia for Luna). *** Both are considered to be princesses. *** Both are corrupted at some point before the start of the series (Twilight for Towa, Nightmare Moon for Luna). *** Both are reformed by the main girl and her group of friends. *Her appearance is similar to that of Youkai Futakuchi-onna from Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. This is most likely intentional, as both are voiced by the same person. *Towa is the third main character to be brainwashed after Siren and Queen Mirage. *She is the third villain to become a Cure, after Eas/Cure Passion and Siren/Cure Beat . *She shares some similarities with Eas/Setsuna/Cure Passion. **They are both red Cures and the fourth member of the team. **Their weapons are based on musical instruments (Harp and Violin). **Their teammates are Cures with the same color order: Pink (Peach - Flora), Blue (Berry - Mermaid) and Yellow (Pine - Twinkle) **They were villains who later became Pretty Cure. **When they were villains, both received power-ups from the main villain. **Both of them have pink hair in cure form *Towa is the fourth Cure to be a princess preceded by Cure Muse, Cure Ace, who is the good side of Marie Ange, and Cure Princess. Gallery Category:Villains Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Cures